Boxes with various arrangements of trays and compartments are commonly used as containers for fishing tackle, tools, and other small items. The trays are usually divided into compartments, and commonly move somewhat with the cover as the cover is opened, in order to expose the interior of the box below the trays. The cover is commonly hinged, and connected to the moveable trays by some form of linkage that produces a combined vertical and lateral movement such that successive levels of trays are shifted sufficiently so that the upper trays do not obstruct access to the lower ones when the cover is fully opened. Similarly, the lower trays no longer obstruct the access to the lower interior of the box.
The storage of fishing lures in a horizontal position, as is necessary in such compartments, has a tendency to result in a snarled interengagement of the hooks to the point of testing the patience of the fisherman as he attempts to disengage them for use. It is also obvious that the usual lateral shifting of the trays on opening of these boxes exposes the trays and the interior of the box to either rain or spray from the boat. The present invention is directed at the elimination of these problems.